legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago Earth-14
I do not own the rights to the name Ninjago, I'm just using it for my story. All rights go to LEGO. Ninjago Earth-14 (also known as the 14th closest timeline from Prime Ninjago) is the setting of the second chapter in Closing the Circles, World of Snow. Geography It was previously home to a diverse geography of mountains forests and deserts, but after the Overlord took over, and the Blizzard of Eternity engulfed the land, forests died out the deserts were covered with a thick blanket of snow; expanding the Frozen Wasteland throughout the whole island. Places with higher elevation became a place of refuge for the people of Ninjago, and most moved into the caves of the Snowpeak Mountains. One of the only locations to remain untouched was the Birchwood Forest, as it is already adapted to low temperatures. Ninjago City was also covered in a dome of frozen crystals making sure no one can enter or leave the city. Notable Locations * Ninjago City * Frozen Wasteland * Glacier Barrens * Snowpeak Mountains * Birchwood Forest * Mountain of a Million Steps Structures * Fire Temple * Overlord's Fortress * Ice Temple History The following story is the original story of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master after he fled the First Realm. Since then, he had two children, Wu and Garmadon. Garmadon ended up being bitten by the Great Devourer, exposing his 1/3rd Oni side, turning him evil. After Hank died, Wu and Garmadon grew up, and Garmadon became obsessed with obtaining the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu that created Ninjago, and Wu stopped him. After Garmadon was banished to the UnderWorld, Wu sought out four students to train them as Ninja to protect these golden weapons. They defeated Garmadon, and became an official team. Over the years the Ninja found a new member, Lloyd Garmadon the Green Ninja. Together they took down Pythor the snake and the Overlord, and Ninjago seemed to be at peace. = (End of original storyline) = Before Closing the Circles During Ninjago's time of peace, the Overlord found it's way back into Ninjago by copying the white nindroid Zane's blueprints and making a Nindroid army. Zane and the others were in the middle of fighting them when Zane was mysteriously whisked away by a portal... In Zane's absence, the Ninja were unable to destroy the Overlord, and he ended up taking over Ninjago. He killed the remaining Ninja, and made a fortress over the city preventing anyone from leaving. A great snow storm known as the Eternal Blizzard began soon after, which would cover all of Ninjago eventually. When Zane finally returned he found that only Wu and Nya remained, and he was their only hope at stopping the Overlord forever. World of Snow Zane and Nya (Samurai X) infiltrated the Overlord's tower, and Nya was captured. Wu revealed to Zane that he was actually the lost master of Time, Krux, and he was going to use the timeblades to go back in time with the overlord and destroy the First Spinjitzu Master before he could defeat the Overlord the first time. Zane ends up stopping him with the help of the First Spinjitzu Master himself, and he saves his world. The Eternal Blizzard ends and the snow melts, and Zane and the others must now rebuild... Notes * The reason why Krux shows up the way he does is because it is around the same time he does in Prime Ninjago. He knew the timeblades would start appearing when they did, so he took advantage of this and used the Overlord to aid him in his plot. Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Universes Category:World of Snow Category:Closing the Circles Category:2018 Category:Locations Category:Realms